Colección Marvel: Peter & Kitty
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Colección de One Shot protagonizados por Peter Parker (Spider-Man) y Katherine Pryde (Shadowcat) en donde cada capítulo es independiente de los otros y no necesariamente siguen una continuidad. Pairing, obviamente Peter/Kitty. COMPLETADO.
1. The Black Queen

.

* * *

**Hola a todos nuevamente, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto One Shot, uno que estará dentro de la Franquicia Mutante pero con un ligero crossover con Spider-Man. El personaje central será mi mutante favorito: Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat); ahora bien, como podrán apreciar, es un universo alterno, uno donde ella tuvo como mentora a Selene Gallion y se convierte en la Black Queen del Hellfire Club. Esta historia aunque tenga algunas referencias canon, será completamente original. Por favor no asuman nada hasta que yo no lo diga o a lo mejor háganlo, será divertido.**

* * *

**Ahora sí, no los aburro más y los dejo con el primer capítulo.**

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

By Spidey_Legend

.

* * *

"The Black Queen"

'One Shot - Comic #00'

* * *

.

Ideado el 07/10/2012.

Concretado el 08/10/2012.

Publicado el 11/10/2012

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

***_En la ficticia Earth-150 se relata la vida de la joven Katherine Pryde en su recorrido de mutante inocente hasta convertirse en la temible Black Queen del Hellfire Club. Invitado Especial: Peter Parker. Pairing: Katherine/Peter._**

* * *

'_**Cover'**_

_**Katherine Pryde en su distinguida vestimenta de la Black Queen a cuerpo completo.**_

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

**Academia Snow Valley.**

**Boston, Massachussets.**

Ya habían pasado unos diez minutos desde que el reloj del estudio había dado las cinco de la tarde pero a la única ocupante no parecía importarle el paso del tiempo. Aquel día solo tenía que esperar a que su invitada llegase y aunque estaba retrasada tampoco le importó demasiado.

La joven Katherine Pryde había decidido relajarse bebiendo un solo vaso de agua helada. No era muy afín al alcohol como otros miembros del círculo al que pertenecía y encontraba el agua particularmente relajante. Tampoco bebía en exceso, de alguna manera el solo consumir un poco cada ocho o diez horas. Poco le importaba a ella. A otros les parecía curioso pero luego de un tiempo dejó de parecer un detalle a tener en cuenta.

Katherine tomaba pequeños sorbos de agua que sostenía con su mano izquierda ya que su mano derecha la encontraba ocupando una tarea mucho más importante. La de acariciar a su mascota Lockheed, un dragón alienígena sumamente inteligente que había sido su compañero desde que era una inocente e ingenua joven mutante tratando de sobrevivir en el mundo hostil.

Lockheed le informó su opinión contraria acerca de que Katherine se uniera al Hellfire Club temiendo que ella se corrompiera completamente pero aún sí permaneció a su lado y fiel a ella la ayudó en sus objetivos siempre cuando mantuviese claro sus intenciones.

Katherine se había sorprendido en su momento ante la decisión de su mascota y amigo pero la respetó. En ocasiones gustaba pensar que Lockheed la mantenía en el estado de pureza en la que la había encontrado. Todo a pesar de las dificultades y de las duras decisiones que tomó a lo largo de su vida.

Apenas finalizó el vaso de agua y lo dejó en la mesa contigua al sillón revestido en cuero en el que se encontraba, Katherine observó durante un pequeño instante la decoración del cuarto pero no le prestó demasiada atención. Después de todo, mucha de la decoración actual permaneció intacta de cuando el edificio consistía en la Academia para Mujeres de la Alta Sociedad Snow Valley. Ahora ya no existía y se empleaba el lugar para otras cuestiones, más que nada a sus proyectos privados pertenecientes al Hellfire Club, aunque no necesariamente consistía en algo que sus compañeros aprobarían.

Hablando del Hellfire Club, sus miembros eran detestables, al menos para ella y eso que hace tiempo que ella se había ganado su lugar en el Círculo Interno como la Black Queen. Sin embargo, no sentía empatía con ellos y sus metas. Para nada, de hecho, desde hacía bastante tiempo que trabajaba para deshacerse de ellos y reformarlo a su imagen.

Poco tiempo les faltaba y por fin su plan de controlar el Club podría hacerse realidad.

A todo esto, no pudo pensar en su antigua mentora, la Hechicera Psíquica Selene Gallio.

En cierta forma, Katherine estaba agradecida y enfurecida con ella. Selene fue no solo como una madre para ella tras perder a los suyos, sino que le permitió ser lo que es ahora y abrirle los ojos al verdadero mundo que es frío y cruel.

En ocasiones lamentaba el haberla asesinado pero Katherine sabía que sería obstáculo y uno bien difícil si quería triunfar. Es por ello que en el aniversario de su muerte, le presentaba sus respetos. Hacía mucho tiempo que Selene le había enseñado que en ocasiones los sacrificios eran necesarios en pos de la meta más importante pero su mentora aprendió muy tarde que para Katherine misma se había convertido en un sacrificio a realizar.

Mientras sonreí ante los recuerdos, pudo escuchar el repiqueteo en la puerta y como una de las críadas ingresó a la habitación.

"_Mi reina, sus invitados han llegado"._ Tras esas cortas palabras se retiró. Katherine simplemente la escuchó y se preparó para ellos. Luego le pidió a Lockheed que se quedara en el cuarto mientras los recibía.

Unos cinco minutos después, Katherine se encontraba de pie junto a la estufa que ardía para apaciguar el frío del día o al menos, el que se podía sentir en el Estudio y se dio vuelta justo para recibir a sus invitados.

Ellos eran Norah Winters y Phil Urich del Dailly Bugle.

Norah, la reportera estrella y Phi su fotógrafo y amante que había acudido allí luego que la mism Katherine llamara al Editor en Jefe y Dueño del periódico Dailly Bugle John Jonah Jameson para darle una exclusiva sobre uno de los temas mejor guardados de la sociedad moderna.

Norah la saludó pero Katherine no devolvió el saludo. En tanto, Phil prefirió permanecer en silencio.

Luego de unos segundos, Katherine los invitó a sentarse. Ambos no pudieron evitar el quedarse sorprendidos al ver al dragó Lockheed.

La Black Queen anticipó su curiosidad. _"El tema de Lockheed ya llegará en su momento, señorita Winters"._

"_Gracias, señorita Pryde"._ Norah no estaba acostumbrada a tanto respeto y su desparpajo era legendario, pero le habían advertido que fuese sumamente respetuosa en esta ocasión y Norah al verla lo entendió implícitamente. Esa mujer desprendía peligro y cuidado por todo el lugar.

"_Señorita Winters, señor Urich, me retiraré por unos momentos para ultimar un pequeño detalle y cuando vuelva comenzaremos con la entrevista. También le pediré a mi criada que les traiga algo de beber, así que por favor siéntanse cómodos"._ Tras ello, Katherine Pryde se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida del estudio no sin antes darles una pequeña advertencia. _"Les pido que no salgan del cuarto y que no molesten a Lockheed"._ La sonrisa complaciente de Katherine asustó un poquito a los periodistas presentes pero resolvieron seguir las instrucciones de la mujer.

A los cinco minutos, la criada designada les traería un surtido de bebidas y comida. Ambos aceptaron gustosamente.

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

Katherine Pryde al abandonar el estudio se dirigió hacia la puerta más lejana del extremo izquierdo y la abrió entusiasmadamente. Allí se encontraba un ascensor al que tomó y bajó hacia los niveles inferiores del edificio que consistía en su laboratorio de experimentos y prisiones de ser necesarios.

Mientras descendía al subsuelo, Katherine se reacomodó su vestimenta negra y de escote abierto. Al principio solía molestarle pero terminó acostumbrada, además de ser la vestimenta reglamentaria de la Black Queen. Aunque a decir verdad, su incomodidad residía en la todavía no aceptación completa de su nueva vida.

Al llegar al lugar de su destino, simplemente siguió la única luz y se adentró en ella, después de todo su compañero y amante se encontraba allí en esos momentos realizando sus experimentos que los pondrían a ambos en la cúspide del Círculo Interno.

"_Petey, podrías dejar tus cosas unos momentos"._ Aunque su voz denotara dulzura, lo único que permanecía era una conjunción de lujuria y amor porque casi al instante en que se conocieron, se sintieron atraidos el uno con el otro hasta convertirse en amantes mucho antes de sus respectivas posiciones actuales en el Hellfire Club.

"_Kat, me alegra que llegases, te tengo excelentes noticias"._ Peter Parker emergió de una de las habitaciones para acercarse a su compañera y abrazarla. Luego atraparía sus labios en un profundo beso a modo de saludo. Katherine se alegraba de haberlo conocido. Peter siempre era muy atento con ella y si a ello se le agregaba sus capacidades científicas, ella admitía que se había sacado la lotería.

Peter Parker, el actual White King del Hellfire Club, nombrado poco antes de su llegada al mismo. Nombrado por el Black King Sebastián Shaw que había fijado en sus talentos y lo quería para abastecer al Círculo con lo necesario. Peter Parker comenzó a prueba, luego pasó a miembro pleno como White Rook tras asesinar a Emmanuel Da Costa luego de su incompetencia en una importante operación del Círculo en Sudamérica.

Peter Parker ascendería rápidamente en reputación tanto de su inteligencia como de su trabajo. Muchos de sus miembros estaban complacidos con él a tal punto que finalmente ascendió como White King tras la muerte de Edward Buckman. En ese mismo día le declaró a Katherine sus verdaderos sentimientos y ella gustosamente aceptó, formalizando su relación ya existente.

"_Kat, ven conmigo que debo mostrarte mi trabajo"._ Katherine lo siguió hasta el laboratorio donde se sorprendió al ver lo que sucedía. En el centro y anestesiada se encontraba Emma Frost, la White Queen del Hellfire Club y enemiga declarada de la Black Queen. Emma y Katherine se odiaban entre si desde casi el momento en que se conocieron. Sus disputas podían llegar a ser colosales a tal punto que en una ocasión el propio Sebastian Shaw tuvo que intervenir y advertirles.

A partir de ese momento, ninguna volvió a sobrepasarse pero el odio no solo permaneció, sino que se acrecentó.

Katherine también pudo observar el collar que rodeaba a la mutante y que significaba que el trabajo de su amante había dado sus frutos.

"_Lo lograste, ¿verdad?"._ Katherine estaba muy entusiasmada.

"_Por supuesto. Funciona de mil maravillas. La telepatía de Emma quedó completamente bloqueada y tampoco puede acceder a su forma de diamante"._

"_Excelente Petey"._

"_Gracias Kat. También le inyecté el veneno que la matará en unas seis horas que es lo que tardará en extraerle su fuerza vital que nos permitirá seguir viviendo"._

Katherine seguía extasiada y antes que su amante pudiera seguir hablando, se puso enfrente de él y lo empujó contra una de las paredes mientras lo besaba nuevamente en los labios a los que él no se resistió para nada. _"Tómame ahora Petey y que sea rápido que dispongo de unos quince minutos cuanto mucho"._

Peter Parker no dijo nada y en cambio le hizo caso a su amante. Poco a poco le desabrochaba la vestimenta negra y disfrutarían del uno con el otro mientras su paciente Emma Frost continuaba muriéndose sin que la rubia telépata supiese que estaba sucediendo.

El golpe de estado hacia los demás miembros se llevaría a cabo muy pronto y luego seguiría experimentando por parte de Peter y la entrevista por parte de Katherine pero por ahora se tomarían un pequeño rato para estar juntos tras una atareada semana.

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

Norah Winters y Phil Urich se encontraban aguardando a que la anfitriona volviese. Ya llevaban veinte minutos esperando y la rubia periodista se encontraba un poco inquieta. Habían consumido café y unas facturas pero aunque Phil permanecía tranquilo, Norah se salía de la vaina por comenzar su entrevista.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y ambos periodistas se sorprendieron de la llegada de Katherine quien había pasado unos gustosos actos carnales con su amante pero eso no era algo que a los presentes les incumbiese. Katherine se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lockheed sin mediar palabra alguna y se sentó en el sillón personal de cuero que el pequeño dragó había estado como custodiando. Luego este se acurrucó entre las piernas de la Black Queen quien comenzó a acariciarlo nuevamente.

"_Muy bien, señorita Winters, señor Urich, ahora que estamos listos, comenzaremos con la entrevista por la cual arreglé con su jefe la semana pasada"._

Norah y Phil sacaron sus apuntes para anotar todo lo pertinente a la misma.

Katherine les sonreía tranquilamente.

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

.

**FIN**

.

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

_**Bueno, esto fue todo por ahora y espero que les haya gustado.**_

* * *

_**Recuerden que es un One Shot. No habrá una continuación de esta historia. No por lo menos, mientras tenga muchos otros proyectos y poco tiempo con el que trabajar.  
**_

* * *

_**Saludos, Spidey_Legend.**_

* * *

.


	2. Teacher

.

**Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo. Originalmente tenía otros planes pero decidir cambiarlo y convertir este fanfic en una colección de One Shots donde la pareja Peter/Kitty será la protagonista con diferentes capítulos y situaciones independientes entre sí. Cualquier duda o sugerencia, se los agradeceré.**

**Ahora sí, no los aburro más y los dejo con el primer capítulo.**

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

By Spidey_Legend

.

"Teacher"

.

Ideado el 16/02/2013.

Concretado el 17/02/2013.

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

*_**En un mundo donde los X-Men deciden expandirse a la comunidad humana, Logan invita a Peter Parker como profesor de los alumnos mutantes. Allí conocerá a una mutante llamada Katherine Pryde y comenzarán una relación. ¿Cómo resultará? Pues lean el capítulo para averiguarlo..**_

.

* * *

.

'_**Cover'**_

_**Peter Parker y Katherine Pryde besándose con el atardecer como fondo.**_

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

Por primera en mucho tiempo, Peter Parker se sentía a gusto con su vida.

Luego de un período malo prologando donde no podía conseguir trabajo, apareció la oferta. Se sorprendió al principio que fuese de Logan y más en la nueva escuela de mutantes que crearon pero Wolverine le explicó que todos habían decidido que los X-Men tenían que cambiar de política y decidieron que traer algunos profesores alumnos para que les enseñaran a los jóvenes mutantes era algo que podía funcionar.

Peter Parker fue el primero y junto a Henry McCoy se ocuparon de las principales áreas de educación en ciencias tales como química, física y biología.

Al principio le costó adaptarse y los alumnos eran reacios a confiar en un no mutante pero al final lo aceptaron y parecían estar bastante contentos con él.

A menudo decía que tenía un estilo especial para enseñar.

Además, Peter Parker ya no tenía que disfrazarse más de Spider-Man.

Finalmente tuvo que dejar las aventuras a la fuerza luego del último plan de Norman Osborn para destruir su vida y que casi le cuesta la vida. Una vez más, debe agradecerle su ayuda a los Cuatro Fantásticos y a sus clones.

Hablando de la familia fantástica, oyó que Susan quedó embarazada de nuevo y que lo esperaban ansiosamente para que fuese su padrino. La idea se le había ocurrido a Johnny pero Reed y Sue lo aceptaron.

En cuanto a sus clones, cada uno partió con su vida.

Increíblemente Kaine se reformó tras asesinar a Norman Osborn y se retiró de Nueva York.

Los rumores dicen que anda por Texas bajo el nombre de Scarlet Spider. Ironías de la vida si le preguntan a Peter. Aunque si Kaine se convierte en héroe, aún no de la forma que quisiese, estaba bien en su libro.

En cuanto a Ben Reilly le costó un poco más aceptar la nueva situación. Al parecer fue Ben quien se había casado con Mary Jane y no él. El ahora sorprendente Spider-Man era el padre de la beba Mayday y todo esto gracias a la mano de su odioso enemigo Miles Warren.

Todo comenzó cuando Peter y Mary Jane se comprometieron y Miles decidió atacar con un nuevo plan de clones y creó a Ben para que se hiciese pasar por Peter y a él mantenerlo secuestrado y así experimentar en él.

Sin embargo, no había contado con Kaine quien regresó para vengarse asesinando a su creador.

Lo lamentable es que era tarde y había pasado algunos meses donde nadie había notado la diferencia en el cambio.

Mary Jane se casó con Ben y esperaba un hijo suyo.

Cuando se supo la verdad fue todo un shock pero entre Peter, Ben y Kaine se inventó una historia para cubrir los huecos sin que nadie sospechara la verdad.

Al parecer funcionó pero los tres decidieron partir rumbos diferentes.

A Peter, entonces, le cayó como anillo al dedo la oferta de los X-Men y decidió aceptarla.

A menudo solía pensar en ello cuando se encontraba comiendo en la cafetería de la mansión. En estos se encontraba solo pero no por mucho tiempo.

Estaba esperando a su novia a que terminase su horario de clase en el departamento de computación y la acompañase para el almuerzo.

De pronto unas manos cubrieron sus ojos pero no dijo nada y él no lo necesitaba. Sabía de quien se trataba ya que ella era la única que hacía eso.

Peter se volvió para encontrarse con su actual pareja, la X-Men Katherine Pryde, alias Shadowcat.

Kitty se acercó a su novio y lo besó en la boca por unos segundos para luego sonreírle nuevamente y sentarse a su lado y así disfrutar de su comida.

Antes de la llegada de Peter, Kitty había pasado por una dura ruptura con su novio Coloso, también conocido como Piotr Rasputin. La relación se había desgastado y finalmente decidieron separarse para no hacer peor las cosas.

Piotr volvió a Rusia como parte del acuerdo entre SHIELD y la Guardia Roja para combatir el terrorismo que podían sufrir tanto Estados Unidos como Rusia. Cada tanto se comunicaban pero no hablaban de su relación. Ambos lo habían decidido de esa manera y lo respetaban.

Cuando Shadowcat recibió la noticia de Logan acerca de humanos que iban a enseñar en la escuela se sorprendió e incluso le pareció un poco raro al principio. Luego se adaptó y se enamoró. Había varios gustos en comunes entre ella y Peter y de alguna manera se complementaban emocionalmente. Cuando andaban juntos, parecía como si fuesen pareja desde hace años pero solo estuvieron algunos meses como amigos cercanos hasta que dieron el siguiente paso y formalizaron su noviazgo.

Ambos no podían estar más que contentos con esta nueva decisión.

Entre tanta mala suerte que un ser humano podía tener en la vida, al parecer ellos dos habían encontrado su momento de felicidad el uno con el otro y no pensaban desperdiciarlo.

Sin que ella lo supiese, Peter Parker le propondría matrimonio esa misma noche durante una cena especial que había planeado para ella

Ella aceptaría entre encantada y sorprendida.

La boda se celebraría seis meses después en un estallido de júbilo para todos los presentes.

* * *

**XXXXX**

.

**FIN**

.

**XXXXX**

* * *

**Bueno, esto es todo por ahora y espero que les haya gustado. Cuando pueda y esté inspirado, probablemente publique otro capítulo más de esta pareja que me encanta.**

**Les saluda, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

**.**


	3. Runaways

.

* * *

**Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo. Originalmente tenía otros planes pero decidir cambiarlo y convertir este fanfic en una colección de One Shots donde la pareja Peter/Kitty será la protagonista con diferentes capítulos y situaciones independientes entre sí. Cualquier duda o sugerencia, se los agradeceré.**

**Ahora sí, no los aburro más y los dejo con el tercer capítulo.**

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

By Spidey_Legend

.

"Runaways"

.

Ideado el 15/03/2013.

Concretado el 167/03/2013.

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

*_**En un mundo donde lossuperhéroes, ya sean mutantes o metahumanos deben estar a las órdenes del gobierno, un grupo de adolescentes deciden pelear por lo que creen es correcto, a pesar de ser llamanos renegados, terroristas y asesinos. Aventuras, romance, tarición, drama y varias emociones y situaciones por las que tendrán que pasar de querer cumplir con sus objetivos planteados..**_

.

* * *

'_**Cover'**_

_**Peter Parker y Katherine Pryde dándose a la fuga de la celda en la que se encontraba como prisionero.**_

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

**D**esde hacía por lo menos un mes que se encontraba prisionero gracias a las acciones del Presidente de los Estados Unidos Norman Osborn. Bueno, no solo debido a ese bastardo, sino a varios factores.

El hecho de tener superpoderes y no registrarse para convertirse en un perro del gobierno.

El hecho de cómo, vistiendo un disfraz, salvaba a más personas de lo que él gobierno corrupto hacía.

Fue un costo personal muy alto. Sus padres habían muerto cuando eran niños y sus tíos, quienes lo habían criado poco después de adquirir sus poderes.

Sin embargo, la causa principal fue ella.

Gwen, la chica a quien amaba y le traicionó.

Esa hermosa chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules quien un día le reveló que sabía su identidad secreta como Spider-Man y decidió terminar con él.

La misma chica que un mes después, en su propio cumpleaños que suponía iban a pasar juntos contrajo matrimonio con su archienemigo Norman Osborn.

Peter Parker, para todo aquel que lo conocía, era un chico inteligente y tímido, suponían que no representaba peligro alguno para nadie. Supusieron mal.

Enojado y tal vez frutrado, cambió sus planes y sus objetivos.

Ahora se dedicaba a los adversarios políticos y su tenacidad en la lucha aumentaba cada vez más. Muchos especularon que iría tras el mismo presidente pero como nadie sabía quien era el hombre tras la máscara, no podían asegurar la razón.

Norman Osborn lo sabía pero no podía arriesgarse. Al menos no en descubrir su identidad. Tenía un oscuro secreto que guardar.

Nadie debía saber acerca del Duende Verde.

A menudo en las noches, tenía pesadillas en las que se ponía la máscara y sobrevolaba Nueva York en búsqueda de víctimas para sus juegos o el propio Spider-Man.

Norman no podía permitirse el perder el control.

Ahora era Presidente y tenía una esposa.

Sonreía ante el último pensamiento.

Su mayor triunfo pero el más difícil de mantener.

Norman sabía que Parker atacaría tarde o temprano y sería letal, aún desde la cárcel. En cuanto a Gwen, la tenía asegurada pero ante le menor descuido, todo se esfumaría.

Y eso no lo permitiría.

Por ello hubo un enfrentamiento final.

Al menos eso se pensaba y ambos lo hicieron como tal, pero Norman jugó una carta secreta.

Y Peter terminó preso y desenmascarado.

Hubo convulsión.

Hubo confusión.

Hubo debates.

Hubo condenas.

Hubo especulaciones.

Hubo chismes.

No importaba.

Ahora uno era prisionero y el otro Presidente.

Sin embargo, había algo diferente.

La ocupación de Norman transformó su paranoía en defenderse de todos sus enemigos políticos.

La ocupación de Peter en la cárcel, la enfocó en idear un plan para liberar a la tiranía de su enemigo.

Sin embargo iba a necesitar escapar y eso era lo que había estado esperando toda esa semana.

Una dura semana.

Con golpizas, insultos, burlas y represalias.

Él hizo algunas defensas pero siempre volvía a su celda lastimado. El collar supresor de poderes que le pusieron los guardias se activaban enseguida.

No le preocupaba. Sabía que lo venían a rescatar y él era un hombre resistente. Bueno, su factor de curación ayudaba bastante pero parte del juego. Uno en el cual ahora era su turno para patear el tablero.

**PUM**

Una terrible explosión se pudo escuchar en todo el pabellón.

Se escucharon algunos quejidos, gritos de los guardias y mucho ruido.

Sonrió, sabía que eran ellos. Después de todo, nunca eran demasiado sutiles.

Aunque ahora esa poca sutileza le venía de pelos para su anuncio.

No tuvo que guardar muchos minutos cuando la vió.

Una muchacha de cabellos y ojos marrones. Era completamente hermosa, inteligente y valiente. Desde el momento en que la conoció que la cautivó. Su llegada le causó algunos problemas en su relación con Gwen, ella se ponía celosa y Kitty no perdía oportunidad para coquetear con él, pero nunca cedió a sus impulsos y a las ofertas de la chica.

Luego vino la cacería mutante.

El registro del gobierno.

La ruptura con Gwen y su posterior traición.

La huida.

El escondite.

La reunión entre amigos.

Peter aún así trató de mantener todo estrictamente profesional.

Luego fue atrapado, pero ahora era tiempo de su liberación.

Él sonrió cuando abrió la puerta de la celda. Ella también lo hizo, pero no dijeron nada. Todavía no era el momento y además tenían poco tiempo.

La fuga era solo el principio.

Peter no se dignó en devolverles la mirada a los otros presos que incrédulamente observaban como el nuevo prisionero escapaba con otra chica de su misma edad y poderes de intangibilidad.

Llegaron al patio principal en pocos minutos y el helicóptero estaba listo.

Sus compañeros también. Johnny, Bobby y Liz, cada uno con sus problemas y sus poderes decidieron formar un equipo para tratar de solucionar la horrible persecución pero tenían que cosas poco agradables.

Convertirse en fugitivos. Golpear policías y destruir propiedad del gobierno. Los llamarían terroristas pero ellos eran libertadores. Luchadores contra la tiranía de Norman Osborn y su régimen fascista.

Faltaba poco para el comienzo de la segunda parte del plan, pero antes debía de hacer un anuncio.

Peter se acercó a Liz, quien llevaba un teléfono que registraría todo su discurso para luego subirlo a la Internet y así todo el mundo conociera su plan de lucha y algunas de las atrocidades de Norman Osborn.

Sabía que luego Osborn jugaría sucio. Sin embargo, lo necesitaba distraido con el mensaje mientras comenzaba con la etapa de reclutamiento.

Cinco minutos después de finalizado el video, subieron al helicóptero y escaparon a tierra firme donde luego Kitty los dirigiría a un escondite secreto y desde allí podrían llevar a cabo su revolución.

El video tuvo el efecto deseado y se propagó como un virus por todo el mundo.

Otra vez se convirtió en el objeto preferido de los medios y durante un tiempo, solo hablarían de él.

¿Quién lo diría? Al fin era popular y estaba en boca de todos. Al final cualquier publicidad es buena publicidad.

Llegados a la base, Peter no perdió el tiempo y entre él y Kitty reordenaron el lugar e instalaron varios programas que necesitarían para atacar al gobierno. La genialidad de Kitty en la computación era un factor crucial.

A su vez, Johnny su novia Liz salieron a buscar a Pietro y a Wanda Maximoff, dos adolescentes mutantes a quienes necesitaban para que se uniesen a la causa. Bobby haría lo mismo con Kurt Wagner, un teleportador siempre sería útil.

En tanto, Peter, tras terminar con su tarea del día, se dedicó a observar un rato la teelvisión acerca de lo que diría Norman tras sus actos.

No se decepcionó. El Presidente hablaría en cadena nacional a la ocho de la noche para denunciar los actos terroristas de Spider-Man y de su grupo de infames revolucionarios.

Sonrió y apagó el televisor.

Luego se levantó, estaba algo ajetreado por todas las actividades del día de la fecha, aunque teniendo en cuenta que hasta hace poco se encontraba como prisionero del gobierno, era algo normal.

Descansaría algunas horas.

Al llegar a su habitación, la encontró a ella.

En su cama. Sonriente socarradamente. En ropa interior.

Sabía lo que pasaría.

Habían sido muchos cambios en el último tiempo.

Aunque no sabía como iba a reaccionar, presentía algo predecible y ella lo sabía.

Kitty no se rendía y algo de razón tenía. Esta era su oportunidad.

Peter no se inmutó cuando ella se acercó y quedó enfrente de él.

Se miraron por un tiempo sin decirse nada.

Hasta que ella lo besó. Suave y tiernamente. Por poco tiempo para darle lugar a una respuesta.

Él se mantuvo quieto algunos segundos.

Ella estaba algo decepcionada. Parecía que nada lo iba a cambiar de opinión.

Sin embargo, hubo algo diferente.

Se acercó a ella. Con su mano izquierda acarició su mejilla derecha y le sonrió.

"_Gracias"._ Kitty se sorprendió y se sonrojó como nunca. Ella vió com acercó y boca a la suya y apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella.

Estaba rico y una sensación extraña recorría su cuerpo.

El movimiento de sus labios conformaba un beso apasionado que duró un buen tiempo.

Ella estaba en las nubes. Al fin se le había dado.

Él estaba agradecido, con algo de dudas, pero contento.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

.

**FIN**

.

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

**Bueno, esto es todo por ahora y espero que les haya gustado. Cuando pueda y esté inspirado, probablemente publique otro capítulo más de esta pareja que me encanta.**

**Les saluda, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


	4. Ultimate Pairing

.

* * *

.

**Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a este nu evo capítulo. Originalmente tenía otros planes pero decidir cambiarlo y convert i r este fanfic en una colección de One Sh ots donde la pareja Peter/Kitty será la protagonista con diferentes capítulo s y situaciones independientes entre sí. Cua lquier duda o sugerencia, se los ag r adec eré.**

**Ahora sí, no los aburro más y los dejo c on el cuarto y último capítulo.**

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

By Spidey_Legend

.

"Ultimate Pairing"

.

Creado y finalizado el 01/04/2013.

Editado y publicado el 01/04/2013.

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

*_**Este capítulo está basado en el Universo Ultimate, en especial el Spider-Man Ann ual #01 y sus posteriores capítulos don d e Peter Parker y Kitty Pryde son prot a go nistas.**_

.

'_**Cover'**_

_**Peter Parker y Katherine Pryde abrazados tras y sonriendo tras disfrutar un día especial.**_

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

Era un día soleado como cualquier otro. Se podía respirar con tranquilidad a pes ar de la nueva situación en la que el m u ndo estaba sumergido y como tal, much a s personas habían decidido salir a dis fr ut arlo. Era así el caso de una parej dolescentes de escuela secundaria qu e fu eron hasta una plaza cercana a disf r utar de un picnic en conmemoración de s u pri mer mes que estaban juntos.

Ese sábado fue ideal. No había escuela. Las responsabilidades estaban realizadas y el día estaba bellísimo.

Peter Parker no era solo un estudiante d estacado del Instituto Midtown en Nueva York, secretamente, era el asombroso Sp i der-Man, famoso superhéroe que a pesa r d e todas las contras, velaba por los i noc entes y se encargaba de apalea a l os mal os. Asaltantes, pandilleros, mafi os os, o tros supervillanos.

No importaba. El chico siempre estaba pr esente.

Para la prensa era una sensación.

Para SHIELD desde una oportunidad hasta un cabo suelto.

Obviamente no todas eran buenas noticias para el chico.

Claro, ser un superhéroe era genial pero tenía sus contras.

Psicópatas con superpoderes como Norman Osborn u Otto Octavius que para peor con ocían su identidad.

El gobierno que muchas veces le molestab a para que se uniera a ellos.

Su propia vida privada. Ser estudiante y héroe. Mantener amigos y novia.

Cuando uno es adolescente, todos los pro blemas parecen superarte.

Peter perdió a sus padres cuando era peq ueño y recientemente a su tío por un la d rón que pudo haber detenido. Su mejor am iga había fallecido a causa de un mo n str uo y había cortado con su novia.

Tuvo que hacerlo. Ella vivía en peligro y no podía soportarlo. Fue duro, para to dos. Sin embargo creyó que era lo mejor y se mantuvo alejado.

Se concentró en la escuela y en los crim inales. A ella casi no la vió durante u n tiempo. Luego llegó un receso. Hulk h a b ía atacado la escuela y necesitaba r ep ar aciones.

No todo fue bueno. Por alguna razón, alg unos de sus enemigos estaban más vicios o s que nunca. En fin, tenía que sortea r a lgunos escollos en su carrera.

"_¿Sucede algo?"._ Peter había estado distraido por unos s egundos pero se dirigió nuevamente a su cita para sonreirle y asegurale que tod o estaba bien.

"_Todo está bien Kitty, solo recordaba alg o"._

"_¿Algo sucio sobre mi?"._

Peter solo disimuló sorpresa ante su com entario.

"_Por supuesto que no, soy un caballero"._

"_¿Caballero Araña? No me gusta. Hombre Ar aña es más sexy"._

"_Apuesto a que si"._

Peter se acercó a la chica mutante de ca bello castaño y la besó suavemente e la bios.

Días como estos eran los que realmente d isfrutaban. Todo estaba perfecto y nada podría arruinarlo.

**PUM.**

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó. Ecos de l ruido estruendoso fue escuchado en mu c has partes y un hilo de humo sumament e g rande pudo avistarse. Peter sabía lo que significaba pero eso no quería deci r qu e le gustase.

"_Maldita sea, tenía que abrir mi bococa y arruinar todo. Típica suerte Parker"._

.

* * *

**XXXXX**

.

**FIN**

.

**XXXXX**

* * *

.

**Bueno, hasta aca llegó este fanfic que e spero lo hayan disfrutado. Para este fi n al quería cerrar escribiendo en el un i ve rso Ultimate sobre ellos y aunque s ea al go cortito, creo que está bien com o espe cie de epílogo.**

**Ahora, finalizado este trabajo, me conce ntraré en otro capítulo de mi fanfic de Naruto "Path of the Hero" y así hasta e l fin de semana donde publicaré el sigu i e nte capítulo de Daughter of Krypton. **

**Por cierto, en mi perfil, puse una votac ión para que elijan, está en inglés per o no es un muy difícil de adivinar sobr e que va. Desde ya se los agradeceré.**

**Por cierto, espero que hayan disfrutado las pascuas. Nos vemos en la próxima act ualización.**

**Les saluda, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

.


End file.
